superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Credits
Opening Titles * "Barney & Friends * "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producer: Jeff Gittle * Director: Ben Vaughn * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Original "1-2-3-4 Seasons" Music: Joe Phillips · Soundelux Florida, Inc. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Voice of Barney - Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Voice of BJ - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Body Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Maria - Jessica Hinojosa ** Rebecca - Erica Reynolds * Production Manager: Sandra Jantzen * Associate Directors: Terrie Davis Manning, Eric Norberg * Art Director: Elizabetn Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Lighting Design: Berner & Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Director of Studio Operations: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon * Videotape Operator: Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ronald G. Balentine * Boom Operators: Al Ray, David Smith * Production Audio Assist: Braden McDonald * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Scenic Designer: Bob Phillips * Associate Production Designer: Barry Phillips * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop/Special Effects: David Cobb * Leadman: Tim Thomaston * Storyboards: Jimmy Ellis * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Asst. to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles * Carpenters: Carmelo Gomez, Charles Hodges * Swing Crew: Donna Schiller, John Reneau, Scott Sumter, Bobby Jackson * Scenic Painter: George Sampedro * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Tere Duncan, Rhonda Richards * Costume Technician: Chris Reedy * Post Production Engineering: James Johnson * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain * Post Production Visual Effects: Reel F/X - Dallas, TX * Animator for Reel F/X: Gerald Rice * Flame Artist for Reel F/X: Todd Shoemaker * Senior Production Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Accountant: John Brooks * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Production Assistant: Joel Zoch * Production Intern: Diane Romaine * Musical Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Larry Haron, Elizabeth Sarles * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles-Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thorton, M.E.d., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Shery Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" · Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop & BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1996 · Lyons Partnership, L.P. Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Video Credits Category:Barney Home Video Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Barney and Friends